¿Y mi alma gemela?
by 01PrincessaCandy01
Summary: [AU] Las almas gemelas nacieron para encontrarse, quererse y amarse por toda la eternidad. Pero no para estar juntas por un largo tiempo. Una vida es mucho tiempo, y más cuando renacen en seres diferentes. Goku aprendió que su amor hacia Milk, poco puede hacerle frente a la muerte.


**¿Y mi alma gemela?**

Hace tiempo que vago aquí, en el suelo frío, realmente mi espalda duele. Y la soledad me rodea angustiosa, el susurro del viento me cuenta lo que se avecina con su olor a muerte. Y las huellas del suelo se funden y desaparecen en la arena. Me siento cual flor marchita, cansada de buscar agua y el sol; apunto de secarse del todo.

El sudor baja por mi frente y recorreré mi pecho, agitado y herido, puedo sentir a flor de piel la desesperación hundirme mas en las profundidades de la depresión. Y una dulce melodía de mis memorias me despierta. Tal vez no sean los mejores momentos para lograr mi meta, pero no puedo ya poner mi pie frente al otro; Me siento débil.

…_Di todo por ti…_

Mientras escuchaba esa triste melodía, sentía como lentamente mi alma se enfurecía y entraba en un lapso frenético de emociones. La sangre me hierve y brota de mi cuerpo, regando el suelo. Las lágrimas caen de la impotencia y el coraje. Mi corazón palpita de manera más apresurada, abriéndose la herida, dejándolo abatido y roto…. Pobre mi débil corazón.

Con el corazón roto y esa melodía que no se detiene, decidido a alejarme de todo lo que me recuerde a ti, camino despacio, mi cuerpo no soporta más el cansancio. Huyo lo más lejos que puedo, pero no resulta como esperaba. Intento alejarme, pero no lo logro, al final mis piernas se rinden y me hacen caer al suelo.

…_.De verdad… lo intente…._

Quedo arrodillado mirando al cielo, oscuro se levanta orgulloso y brillante, las estrellas parpadean y las nubes se mueven sin prisa. Me relamo los labios secos y sangrantes mientras cierro los ojos, mis brazos permanecen a mi costado cual peso muerto, heridos.

Siento mis piernas empaparse con mi propia sangre, tibia, siento una necesidad de gritar. Pero al abrir la boca no puedo pronunciar nada más que tu nombre.

…_Milk…_

Mis ojos se humedecen al recordarte, y siento mi pecho doler. Intento levantarme pero no lo consigo, mis rodillas solo logran mantenerse unos milímetros del suelo para volver a caer, logrando que se abrieran pequeños cortes y que salpicaran sangre al caer.

Abro de nuevo mi boca he intento disculparme de un grito, pero no salen más que pequeñas y balitadas palabras.

…_No lo logre… _

¿¡Cómo puedo yo seguir viviendo si tus no estas a mi lado!? Tú eras mi todo, mi vida. Sin ti a mi lado, ya no puedo continuar. Ve el estado en el que me encuentro por alejarme, por defenderte, necesito protegerte. Eras lo único que me quedaba; ¿Por qué no estas a mi lado?

Tantos pensamientos tuve en ese momento, simplemente pensamientos llenos de emociones y sensibilidad. Me mareaba la falta de sangre, solo logra desfallecer sobre la arena, mi herida más profunda y grande quedo apuntando hacia el cielo.

_¿Y mis alas…?_

Dos pulsadas profundas a lo largo de mi espalda, demostraban la verdad de mis palabras. Sin mis alas, símbolo de pureza y bondad, que han sido inmoladas para mantenerte con vida. He sido exiliado por revelarme y salvarte, he sido masacrado a mano de los míos por ti.

Desfallecí cuando no me reconociste. Di todo por mantenerte a mi lado. Pero nada de eso dio resultado. Tu mirada de desconfianza y temor me rompieron el corazón, y crearon lágrimas; Ahora estoy lejos de todo, en la soledad completa.

— _¿Valió la pena, Goku? ¿Valió la pena?_ _—_

Alejándome de la vida misma.

Tal vez, los dioses fueron sabios y quitándote la vida hubieran logrado evitar todo esto, quizás ya lo habían previsto y esta era la única forma de alejarme de todo lo malo. Quizás… yo nunca nací para esto. Tú fuiste todo lo que desee o alguna vez soñé, y no pude mantenerte a mi lado.

Agonizo. Pierdo el aliento, pierdo las fuerzas, perdí mis alas.

Pero no por eso, evitare que tú seas mi último pensamiento, que seas la dueña de mi último suspiro; o la dueña de mis pensamientos en los últimamente de mi vida.

Espero que alguien sepa cuidarte, como yo no logre hacerlo; Espero que te puedan entregar todo, como alguna vez yo hice, entregándote mis alas.

Mi corazón se detiene y me adormeció por el cansancio. Mi respiración se detiene poco a poco, mis músculos se entumecen. Con un último suspiro cierto mis ojos con tu imagen en ellos y descanso internamente.

_¿Para siempre...?_


End file.
